User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown Part 3!
Chapter Three Seven days 'till Christmas... Order hadn’t been wrong about it being horrible. The cold bit at everyone, and the snow seemed to dig into the fabric of their clothes. Multiple times, someone would fall, only to be hastily grabbed and righted again by two other people. They kept moving. They found a few small bunkers dotted across the landscape and stayed there for a bit. Race out into the cold, huddle in a shelter for about an hour or two, then repeat. It left them cold, tired, and hungry, but alive. The storm had died down considerably as time passed, which would have been a good thing, had time not been a pressing issue. Morning sunlight fought to destroy the remaining storm clouds that still hung in the sky. The sky was still dreary and gray, with spots of weak sunlight filtering through. Snowflakes sprinkled down on the six people as they made their steady trek through layers of snow. Rengeki fought the urge to close her eyes. She, like everyone else, was tired. The few hours of fitful sleep she had acquired was not enough to sustain her forever. Glancing at her friends, the young girl tightened the grip on her jacket. Everyone was desperately clinging to whatever they could for warmth. Well, except Pig Master. His features were slack, and his arms hung limply at his sides. His stride was uneven, with his feet dragging in the snow and then suddenly being lifted up too high and plunking back down into the freezing pile of cold precipitation. His hair swung lazily in front of his right eye, but it didn’t elicit any reaction from the boy. It was as if he wasn’t even alive. As Rengeki kept her gaze pinned on her friend, her hand unconsciously reached out towards his arm. However, she hadn’t paid attention to where she was walking, and stumbled. Narrator moved to try and catch her, but his movements were sluggish. The skirted female collided heavily with the ground. Master, who was right beside her, twitched slightly, but otherwise kept walking. Order was behind Rengeki and aided her. Their rule had been to keep walking unless you were able to help someone up while walking or the last person. It was to keep everyone moving and warm. “Thanks,” Rengeki said in one breath. She’d been too tired to speak, but politeness and gratitude had allowed her the motivation to press on. Seizing the opportunity, she spoke once more. “Pig, you OK?” No reaction. Slayer turned and looked at Pig Master’s face. She paled. Stumbling slightly, she gripped his shoulders and stopped the young boy completely. “What’s wrong?” She asked, exhaustion showing in her voice along with compassion. No response. The ponytailed brunette cautiously scanned her friend’s stance. It was as if the emerald eyed child were looking right past her. As she stared, the boy’s eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and shut. His body sagged down. Slayer yelped as she quickly tried to compensate for the sudden weight in her hands. Domitron stopped in his tracks, alerted by the noise. Everyone moved to the fallen child’s side, offering support. They scanned the landscape for a safety hovel. “Distance!” Domitron faintly shouted, nudging them all to the northeast. A sort of wooden igloo was visible in the distance. Not too far, but certainly not close. They didn’t have a choice. They moved. Heavy footfalls dispersed snow like leaves in the wind. They held onto each other for support and to give support. If one went down, they would all go down. Order was glad no one could see her face through the numerous locks of hair that had fallen in front of it; she was glad no one could see the tears freezing on her cheeks. She couldn’t wipe them away, not when she was trying to keep Domitron from tripping and Pig from flopping into the snow again. Together, the group managed to transport Pig Master’s inert form into the weak bunker and huddled inside. There wasn’t much in the tiny dome-shaped wooden cabin, only a few bottles of water, emergency ration soup, a mattress, pillow, blanket, and a tiny can of iodized salt. The blanket was immediately wrapped around their frozen friend. He was still asleep, but Narrator managed to somehow situate his friend on the mattress with no difficulty. The soup was shuffled into a corner for anyone who wanted some. “We should wait until it’s dark again,” Order said softly. Rengeki, who was drinking water, whirled to face her. “But then it’ll be cold!” She protested. “I… don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Narrator added. Slayer and Domitron nodded at Order, pushing her to respond. “We need rest. We’ve been walking for who knows how long. We need to not be out in the open, anyways. Maybe the nut-job has scouts looking for us in case we escaped. I-I don’t want you guys hurt,” Order stammered. She looked ready to beg. Narrator relented immediately, sitting down. “We don’t have forever, you know,” Domitron threatened, but a sharp glare sent his way from Rengeki silenced him. He sent Order an apologetic look, but it was missed. Slayer was quickly trying to get comfortable. “Seven days,” the girl whispered, “we have a week…” As if they hadn’t already taken enough chances. Category:Blog posts